


Christmas

by Nogitsunelovesstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, early christmas fic, i wrote this last year, may continue to write the other chapters, supposed to be a 12 part series but got lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogitsunelovesstiles/pseuds/Nogitsunelovesstiles
Summary: Void buys Stiles a gift





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> got severe writer's block for my Fic "Slave" so it's been hard but anyway um enjoy

Day 1: One Triskelion Box

Void felt irritated as he watched drunk Stiles sleep on his now numb arm all night and it was now morning and he knew why because it was near Christmas and it pissed him off as he decided to get up, removing his mates head from his dead arm by slowly placing his palm on Stiles’ face as a devilish grin began to etch itself on Void’s face as he pushed on Stile’s face roughly, causing his neck to bend back quickly.

“What the fuck?” Stiles squinted drunkenly yelled while he repositioned his neck to look at Void angrily before turning over.

“Move” Void said while pulling his numb arm from under Stiles’ head and sat on the edge of their king sized bed, placing his bare feet on the chilly wooden floor.

“Where are you going?” Stiles mumbled tiredly as he turned and looked at his lover who turned his head.

“Out” Void simply said as he stood up and began to walk to the bathroom only to know what Stiles wanted to come with him.

“Stay in bed, Stiles” Void ordered as he felt a slight twinge of pain in his chest for slightly losing control of his emotions. Void gritted his teeth in pain as he continued towards the bathroom to freshen up. His black boxers hung low enough to slightly show his butt crack as he walked.

“You asshole” Stiles mumbled as he went back to lying down as his head pounded in pain from the hangover. Stiles covered his head with the blankets as he felt bad because he knew that for Void showing any kind of lovey-dovey emotions was killing him.

Which was why he came home super drunk last night, since Void had to pick him up when he called from payphone. Stiles knew that by doing so he would get Void mad, but at least it would make Void feel better. 

Stiles sighed as he pushed the memories further into his mind as he heard Void exiting the bathroom from under the covers. Stiles finally went back to sleep while trying to ignore the pain in his head.

X_X_X_X

Void was dressed up in a black dress shirt with black dress pants completed with black sneakers with his hair spiked up with styling gel. He had a gold chain around his neck as he looked back at Stiles who was still hiding under the covers.

Void put on his winter coat as he exited their house into the sunshine filled cold. Void passed lots of people as he made his way to the gift shop. He chuckled as he remembered what Stiles hinted at as they were walking around on a winter date just four days ago.

*Flashback*

“This is nice” Stiles said as he stopped at the gift shop window with Void looking irritated as Stiles pulled him hard to where he was. Void looked at what Stiles was fawning over. “Could be used as keepsake jar or something” 

It was an oak Cylinder shaped box with a three black spirals sitting in the window on a red mini stool. Void got a bad feeling just by looking at the box, But buying the box? No way, not a chance. Nope

“No.” Void said seriously as he pulled Stiles hand hard signaling him to get moving, but Stiles’ hand didn’t budge Void glanced back at Stiles.

“Please?” Stiles whined as he begged while looking at Void who was staring back at him with no emotion on his face. Void grew irritated as he watched his mate beg for one stupid box.  
“I really want to punch you in your face” Void said as he turned his face away while he smiled a small smile.

“Thank you” Stiles smiled at his lover but it was lost as soon as Void leaned towards his ear and whispered cruelly:

“That doesn’t mean I’ll buy what you want, Stiles” Void chuckled darkly as he kissed Stiles’ cheek, relishing in Stiles’ brief sadness.

*End of Flashback*

Void continued his journey to buy Stiles’ gift in the white winter, which was nearing its end as he just had to cross a block. Void watched the cars drove pass him as he waited for them to stop. A couple of cars passed him before finally slowing down, allowing him to cross the street.

‘Wave, Void’ Stiles’ voice rang through his head

Void waved towards the vehicles as he walked across the icy road; once he was across Void jogged towards the gift shop. 

The gift shop was open.

Void walked in ready to buy his mate the stupid box.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you enjoyed it


End file.
